This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Travel is encouraged and supported for faculty and students to participate in state, national and international meetings within their areas of study. Travel is also supported to send faculty and students to centers of excellence for additional training in techniques necessary for the growth of the research enterprise in each lab. In this past year more than 35 trips where supported for faculty travel and more than 45 trips were provided for students.